Card Games On Hippos?
by yugisun
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, sorry. What happens when Yusei is randomly transported to Miami City? A Duel Runner is surely much more reliable than a hippopotamus but, much to Yusei's surprise, a pink hippopotamus is Yuya's preferred mode of transport. In case you hadn't noticed, I love these new Action Duels! The future of the game of Duel Monsters is indeed strange.
1. Part One

**Those waiting for an update to Arcadia's Poison Touch won't have to wait much longer, I hope. Chapter 12 is part done.**

**Disclaimer**:

**As of the date I originally wrote this story (26/04/14) only three episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V had been revealed. As a consequence, nobody (other than the creators of the show) knew very much about Arc V or, more specifically, Yuya. I cannot grantee an accurate reflection of the characters, but I tried my best to keep them in character.**

_Assume all monsters are in attack mode, unless otherwise specified._

Miami City, the home of the prestigious Leo Duel School, is a hub of ideas, and perhaps more importantly, it's a place where the best duellists meet. The best Entertainment Duellists to be precise. Miami City is full of Entertainment Duellists, of which Yuya Sakaki is one. He aspires to be the greatest of Entertainment Duellists and entertain the public with his Action Duels.

All Yuya, an attendee of the You Show Duel School, can think about is duelling. He's a typical human being in a world where the game of Duel Monsters is so entrenched in society that even menial scores are settled with a duel. If only everything could be settled with a duel; there would be fewer wars that way.

A typical day at the You Show Duel School entails Yuya sitting through many lessons he finds boring. The only thing that seems to really interest him is duelling. Then again, he does have a crazy hairstyle, in his case an uncanny mixture of red and green, that marks him out as a major protagonist. Today's geography lesson is no different.

"Yuya - pay attention!" shouts a girl with short pink hair.

The boy looked towards the girl, who was sitting at the desk next to his, and frowned. His emotion emphasised his annoyance, but the girl was not swayed. She takes out a newspaper from nowhere and smacks him around the head with it.

"Ouch! Yuzu, what was that for?" says Yuya as he rubs his head.

"You need to focus!"

"I'm sorry – I was thinking about Pendulum Summoning. And besides, we only have five minutes left of class."

Yuzu looks towards the front of the class where there is a clock above the whiteboard. However much she doesn't want to admit it, Yuya is right. Any minute now the bell might ring, signalling the end of the school day. She then looks at Yuya again, and is about to say something when their teacher, a stout man with short black hair, interrupts.

"Yuya! What's the capital of San Marino?" he shouts.

"I, uh, um…"

Suddenly the bell rang. Never has the phrase "saved by the bell" been more relevant. The teacher adjusts his glasses and sneers at him. The rest of the class begins to stare at him, making him feel very awkward.

"You were lucky his time, Yuya. The answer is San Marino in case you were wondering, but I can't image you were. Class dismissed. Remember, I'm expecting your geography projects in by next week."

The class doesn't need to be told twice. Upon hearing those sacred words everyone rushes out of the room and out of school. Yuya is last out of the room as he was waiting for Yuzu to pack all of her things together. It seemed that she is the only person in their class who takes geography seriously.

"What do you want to do now?" asks Yuya as they exit the school grounds.

"I'd like to go to that candy shop we went to the other day. Maybe then you'll stop thinking about Pendulum Summoning," replies Yuzu.

Yuya gazes at her with a blank expression. She sighs, and then they head in the direction of the candy shop. Eventually they reach the store and Yuya stares in the window, marvelling at all the choices of candy. Yuzu however walks in without any hesitation. Yuya is about to follow her when he is approached by a man in a blue jacket and black T-shirt. Like Yuya, the man has a crazy hairstyle, although being plain black with only hints of yellow in it it's not as crazy as his. He must be a major protagonist too. Upon noticing his duel disk, duelling suddenly is back on his mind.

"Excuse me," the man, asks, "I seem to be lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Miami City of course," replies Yuya looking confused.

"What? Are you sure? Well, I don't know how I got here."

"Maybe a duel will refresh your memory! My friend Yuzu's dad has a machine for Action Duels – they're all the rage right now!"

"An Action Duel?"

"Sure. You know how to duel, don't you? I mean you have a duel disk."

The man looks at his duel disk, a plain grey one with an orange strip for the Life Point counter. He then smiles at Yuya. Their eyes lock and Yuya smiles back.

"Who is this?" a perplexed Yuzu asks as she leaves the shop with a bag full of candy.

"I don't know. I'm a bit lost," the man interjects.

"Exactly – we were going to have a duel to try and get his memory back," says Yuya, shifting his gaze towards her.

"I see…"

"Hopefully your dad won't mind us using his Solid Vision with Mass system."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I'm Yuzu; nice to meet you."

"You too," replies the man.

"And I'm Yuya by the way."

The trio head back to the school (Yuzu's father owns the You Show Duel School) where they can have a game of duel monsters. Yuya shows the man the way to the duel arena whilst Yuzu stays behind to get the duel arena ready and monitor the duel. As they enter the arena Yuzu selects a field spell to use during their duel. The card Dark Town's Prison Tower (see episodes 3 and 4 of Arc V) is selected.

The previously empty room is immediately transformed into a night-time city vaguely resembling New York City. The city is made up of two distinct halves that are separated by a river. Across the river there is a bridge that looks somewhat like the real life Brooklyn Bridge. The mysterious man and Yuya find themselves on a grimy city street close to the bridge.

Yuya: 4000

Mysterious Man: 4000

"I'll start!" declares Yuya.

The man nods in agreement and then Yuya summons a monster (the player who goes first now skips their Draw Phase). The monster he summons is Entermate Discover Hippo. It appears on the field directly in front of Yuya.

"I summon Entermate Discover Hippo!"

Entermate Discover Hippo is a Level 3 EARTH Attribute Beast-Type Effect Monster with 800 ATK and 800 DEF. Discover Hippo is an entirely pink monster in the shape of a Hippopotamus. Around its neck is a pink bow tie with yellow polka dots and on top of its head is blue top had with a pink bright bow tie around it. Its tail is long and thin and ends in a heart shape.

Cards in hand Yuya: 4, Mysterious Man: 5

Yuya wastes no time and jumps onto the pink hippo and it runs away from his opponent with him on it. The man looks very puzzled at the sight of Discover Hippo galloping across the field and into the distance.

"Why are you running away? I thought we were duelling?" the man shouts.

"We are! This is an Action Duel. You need to look for the Action Cards!" Yuya shouts back.

Yuya turns a corner on the Hippo and disappears from view. The man stands there blankly as he wonders what he is supposed to do. He looks over the cards in his Hand and considers his options.

"Whatever happened to Duel Runners?" the man mumbles to himself.

A screen appears in front of him, from out of his Duel Disk, and Yuya appears again. He's still smiling and has silly expression on his face.

"Turn end!" he declares.

"Let's see," he says as he draws a card.

Cards in hand: Yuya: 4 Mysterious Man: 6

He then places his fingers on the Hyper Synchron in his Hand, "perhaps this will work…"

He summons Hyper Synchron. Hyper Snychron is a Level 4 LIGHT Attribute Machine-Type Effect (Tuner) Monster with 1600 ATK and 800 DEF. A small blue robot appears in front of him. It has two hands, each with five fingers, and two massive silver exhaust pipes sticking out of its back. On its head there is a big red glowing spot which seems to serve no purpose other than to glow.

"Follow that Hippo!" he shouts.

Hyper Snychron floats up and moves behind the man. It then puts its arms underneath his armpits and smoke starts to appear from the two exhaust pipes. The man is then pushed all the way down the road and around the corner where he finds Yuya, still riding Discover Hippo.

"Wow, your monster is fast," says Yuya as he turns to see the man.

"Well you are riding a hippopotamus. Hyper Synchron, attack Entermate Discover Hippo."

As soon as the attack is declared Yuya jumps off of Entermate Discover Hippo and sprints across the road. There he finds a card on the ground, which he picks up. It's an Action Card.

"Action Card – Avoid!"

Hyper Synchron attacks and a beam of white light appears from within the palm of one of its hands. The beam is fired straight at Discover Hippo who somehow manages to jump out of the way and avoid the attack. Yuya then jump back onto Discover Hippo and it gallops off into the distance.

"But…how?" asks the man, now even more confused than before, "I set a card and end my turn."

"Huh, that was an Action Card; it negated your attack."

Hyper Synchron resumes the chase of Yuya's Hippo. It catches up in no time at all and so lowers its speed so that it's about equal to the speed of Discover Hippo. As they ride the man looks around the street and notices most of the buildings have been abandoned. The environment seemed to trigger something in his memory.

"This place, it reminds me of somewhere, but I can't think where…"

Cards in hand: Yuya: 5 Mysterious Man: 4

"I draw…awesome! I could use this! Seeing as you're too fast for me I'll try something different. I summon the monster I just drew: Entermate Whip Viper."

Entermate Whip Viper is a Level 4 EARTH Attribute Reptile-Type Effect Monster with 1700 ATK and 900 DEF. A purple snake wearing a huge yellow bow tie with pink polka dots appears on the field beside Yuya. On its head is a blue top hat with a gold bow tie around it. On its each of its check there is a star. On the left an orange one and on the right a bright blue one.

The snake wraps itself around Yuya's free arm (the one without the Duel Disk on it). It turns its head and glares at Hyper Synchron. A smirk appears across Yuya's face.

"Once per turn, Entermate Whip Viper can switch the attack and defence of a monster until the end of the turn."

Entermarte Whip Viper turns to face Hyper Synchorn. As soon as its own eyes meet with Hyper Synchron's they begin to glow and there is sudden flash of light from within its eyes. Nothing visible appears to happen anywhere on Hyper Synchron however.

Hyper Synchron: ATK 1600 ATK - 800 ATK, 800 DEF - 1600 DEF

"Entermate Discover Hippo will attack Hyper Snychron!" says Yuya.

Entermate Whip Viper extends itself from Yuya's arm and flies through the air, with Yuya still holding onto the tip of its tail. It sinks its teeth into the roof of one of the buildings lining the road and Yuya goes all Indiana Jones style as he runs away from him. Entermate Discover Hippo then turns its attention to Hyper Synchron, who is still floating alongside it as it runs along the road.

Discover Hippo runs up to Hyper Synchron and bites on its arm. Hyper Snynchron responds by using its other arm to fire another beam of light at it. As soon as it fires both monsters disappear and the man falls onto the floor.

800 ATK - 800 ATK = - 0

Yuya: 4000

Mysterious Man: 4000

"I set a card. Turn end," Yuya says over the intercom of his Duel Disk.

Cards in hand: Yuya: 4 Mysterious Man: 5

"I draw," says the man as he gets to his feet, "and then summon Junk Forward. Since I control no monsters it can be Special Summoned from my hand."

Junk Forward is a Level 3 EARTH Attribute Warrior-Type Effect Monster with 900 ATK and 1500 DEF. A golden human-shaped machine appeared on the field in front of him. Like the Hyper Synchron before it exhaust pipes protruded its back, though one this time. Its single exhaust pipe is much larger and longer than the two of Hyper Synchron.

"Are you just going to stand there?" taunts Yuya.

"I activate my face-down card, Reinforce Truth. It allows me to Special Summon one Level two or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck," he says as he takes his deck.

"Wow, ok."

"I chose Speed Warrior."

"That sounds fast."

Speed Warrior is a Level 2 WIND Attribute Warrior-Type Effect Monster with 900 ATK and 400 DEF. Speed Warrior is a shiny silver man on roller-skates. He wears goggles and has a need for speed.

"Speed Warrior won't be around for long though. I Normal Summon Junk Synchron."

Cards in hand: Yuya: 4 Mysterious Man: 4

A portal opens up between the two monsters and Junk Snychron appears from within it. Junk Synchron is a Level 3 EARTH Attribute Warrior-Type Effect (Tuner) Monster with 1300 ATK and 500 DEF. Junk Synchron is a short and shout human-shaped machine, mostly orange in colour with portions of silver all over. It appears to wear a plain white scarf around its stubby neck, glasses and an orange helmet with two handles, one either side on its head. On its left side is a green lever.

"I Tune my Level three Junk Synchron with my Level three Junk Forward and Level two Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! That's it! I remember now! I'm Yusei Fudo!"

"Huh?"

The three monsters move into a line, one in front of the other with Junk Synchron at the helm, and then Junk Synchron pulls its lever. The monsters then all transform into small luminescent green balls, one for each of their Levels. Several bright green circles then appear around them, each a slightly darker shade of green than the balls. The balls cluster together and transform into Stardust Dragon, who appears above Yusei.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Wow, a Synchro Summon!"

Stardust Dragon is a Level 8 WIND Attribute Dragon-Type Synchro-Effect Monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. Stardust Dragon is a magnificent dragon, being coloured in a mixture of majestic white and blue. It clenches its fists and lands on the ground in front of Yusei, who doesn't hesitate to climb on. Stardust Dragon then flies up high above the surrounding buildings.

"The real duel starts here!" affirms Yusei.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"You're on!"


	2. Part Two

For those who read the story before this update: I have edited the first part so that Yuya actually knows what a Synchro Summon is. _Also, I am going by the effects of cards in the (Arc V) television show as much as possible._ Finally, characters from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds are set to appear in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V so I had a weird moment and it compelled me to finish this story. I knew Yusei was from the Snychro Dimension, I just knew it…nah I kid. I had no idea they would do this.

Part 2:

Yuya: 4000

Yusei: 4000

Cards in hand: Yuya: 4 Yusei: 4

Stardust Dragon flies across the dark city and quickly catches up to Yuya who is still swinging between buildings, in an Indiana Jones like fashion, with Entermate Whip Viper. Yusei smiles upon catching up with Yuya. He then points in his general direction with his duel disk clad arm, at which point Yuya stops swinging and lands atop the roof of a building.

"I activate Entermate Whip Viper's effect. It switches Stardust Dragon's ATK and DEF," says Yuya.

Entermate Whip Viper, still wrapped around Yuya's arm, turns its head to look in the general direction of Yusei and Stardust Dragon. It extends itself from its perch and glares at Stardust Dragon and glint appears in its eyes. Stardust Dragon flinches but manages to remain airborne.

Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK - 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF - 2500 DEF

"Battle Phase! Stardust Dragon, attack Entermate Whip Viper!" he shouts.

Stardust Dragon clenches its fists and begins the attack. It opens its mouth wide and a clear white beam is expelled from the depths of its body. The beam travels across roofs of several buildings on its way to Entermate Whip Viper, who is one again wrapped around Yuya's wrist. Sensing the incoming attack, it hastily unwraps itself, its eyes screaming: panic!

The beam hits and Entermate Whip Viper explodes and disappears in a cloud of dust. As soon as it does, Yuya turns around to look towards Yusei, who is still smiling, his smile now more evident. He then slams another Action Card onto his Duel Disk.

4000 – 300 = 3700

Yuya: 3700

"Action Magic, Nightmare Prey!" declares Yuya as he slams a card onto his Duel Disk, "When a monster I control is destroyed in battle this card destroys the monster that destroyed it and inflicts seven-hundred points of Direct Damage to that monsters controller."

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect!" says Yusei as he jumps down from Stardust Dragon to meet Yuya, "When a card effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field, I can Tribute it in order to negate its activation and effect and destroy it."

Stardust Dragon becomes enveloped in a blinding light and then shatters into innumerable tiny fragments. Yusei smiles, and then Yuya looks at him dumbfounded. After a brief pause, he sets a card and ends his turn. At which point, Stardust Dragon reappears behind him. There is a momentary flash of light and a glowing Stardust Dragon appears on the field.

Yuya: 3700, Yusei: 4000

Cards in hand: Yuya: 4 Yusei: 3

"I set a card and I end my turn," declares Yusei.

Set: Yuya: 0 Yusei: 1

"My turn, draw!" Yuya says as he regains his composure.

Cards in hand: Yuya: 5 Yusei: 2

"I, using the Scale one Magician of Astromancy and the Scale eight Magician of Chronomancy, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters of Level two to seven simultaneously."

"Huh?"

Cards in hand: Yuya: 3 Yusei: 2

Stargazer Magician is placed in the Left Pendulum Zone and Timegazer Magician is placed in the Right Pendulum Zone. They appear either side of Yuya, who wastes no time and goes straight into a Pendulum Summon.

"Sway, the Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth with your wondrous and beautiful eyes dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"A Pendulum Summon! What's that?"

A portal opens up directly above Yuya and two brown balls descend from within it, like a meteor. When the first ball hits the ground it transforms into the oddly beautiful Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The second transforms into Entermate Hammer Mammo. Yusei is dumbstruck at the sight of Yuya's Pendulum Dragon and Hammer Mammo.

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 2

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is Level 7 Dragon-Type Pendulum/Effect monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. A long necked, red and wingless, bipedal dragon appears in front of Yuya. With one eye yellow and the other green, it certainly is odd. A large blue orb, encased by a white bone-like structure forms it chest, and protruding upwards from either side of its chest are two large bone structures – the right one with two green orbs and the left with one red orb.

Entermate Hammer Mammo is a Level 6 Beast-Type Effect monster with 2600 ATK and 1800 DEF. A blue elephant appears in front of Yuya. It has endorsed a red polka-dot bowtie and yellow fabric, which covered its torso. Atop its head is a black top-hat, at the tip of its tail another red bowtie and at the end of its trunk a colourful mallet.

The blue Beast roars and used it's trunk to bang the mallet on its end against the roof of the building they were all on. The red Dragon follows, whacking its tail against the roof. Obviously not wanting to stick around, Yusei climbs atop Stardust Dragon and they fly off together into the distance.

"Catch me if you can," shouts Yusei as he disappears into the distance.

Not wanting to lose Yusei, Yuya clambers onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. It knows exactly what to do and jumps off of the building they are on and into the road below it. Entermate Hammer Mammo quickly follows. Realizing he can't run away forever, Yusei jumps down from Stardust Dragon and appears to pick something up from the floor of the road.

"Battle Phase!" declares Yuya, "When Entermate Hammer Mammo, attacks its Effect means that all Magic and Trap cards on the opponent's side of the Field are returned to their hand. Entermate Hammer Mammo, attack Stardust Dragon!"

Set: Yuya: 0 Yusei: 0

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 3

"Action Magic, Twinkle Comet! I Target one monster on the field and it loses 1000 attack until the End Phase of the turn and you take 500 points of damage."

Yusei pushes the card into his Duel Disk and high above the Duel a comet appears. It hurtles towards the ground and, not wanting to take a direct hit, Yuya jumps off of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and rolls onto the road below. Just as he is about to get hit by the comet, Yuya grabs an Action Magic Card and slams it onto his Duel Disk.

Entermate Hammer Mammo: 2600 ATK – 1000 = 1600 ATK

2600 ATK - 1600 ATK

3700 – 500 = 3200

Yuya: 3200, Yusei: 4000

The comet strikes and Yuya is hurled through the air and into the wall of a nearby building. As he falls to the ground, Entermate Hammer Mammo continues its attack. Stardust Dragon bellows and exerts a bright beam of light from the depths of its body. It's a direct hit on Entermate Hammer Mammo, though thanks to the Action Magic – Miracle - is not destroyed. It also halves any Battle Damage involving the selected monster.

3200 – 500 = 2700

Yuya: 2700, Yusei: 4000

"But your monster should have been destroyed?" enquires a puzzled Yusei.

"Thanks to the Action Magic, Miracle, Hammer Mammo is not destroyed and any Battle Damage from a battle involved it is halved."

"Very well."

"Next, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will attack Stardust Dragon."

"Huh? They have the same amount of attack. Why would you do that?"

Yuya only smiles in response. Unlike Yusei, he knows that Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck, face-up, when they are destroyed. Therefore, it's no problem for him.

The two Dragons glare at each other and both their eyes light up as they focus on each other. Stardust Dragon flies high, above the odd eyed Dragon. The Dragon with odd eyes responds and forces a bright beam from its mouth.

The attack from the Pendulum Dragon hits Stardust Dragon's wing. But, before crashing into any of the buildings, it reciprocates the blow with a blast of its own. The two Duellists can only look on as their two monsters dance their deadly dance. First it's Yuya's Dragon that collapses into a building, but not before hitting Yusei's Dragon with another stream of light.

As the building comes crashing down into the road, Yusei is forced to leap out of the way - lest he suffer serious injuries as a result. Yuya is also made to perform erratic movements as he attempts to avoid the impact of Stardust Dragon. The two Dragons then vanish, the various crumbled buildings and damaged road now the only evidence they were ever present.

"Since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is a Pendulum Monster, it goes into my Extra Deck when it's destroyed," says Yuya as he gets up and looks in the direction of Yusei.

"I've never seen such monsters before!" replies Yusei, now appearing quite startled.

"Pendulum Monsters are a recent discovery. They are both monsters and Magic cards. How they came to our world is a mystery."

"I see."

"Seeing as there is nothing else I can do, I end my turn."

Entermate Hammer Mammo: 2600 ATK

"I draw!" exclaims Yusei, with renewed confidence in his voice, "Excellent."

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 4

Yuya: 2700, Yusei: 4000

"I activate the Magic card Double Summon. This allows me to Normal Summon twice during this turn instead of one."

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 3

Ignoring him, Yuya sprints off, his sights already set on obtaining another Action Card. He quickly navigates though the rubble and proceeds to jump onto the roof of another building. Unconcerned, Yusei stands still and continues his turn.

"I summon Shield Warrior."

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 3

Shield Warrior is a Level 3 EARTH Attribute Warrior-Type Effect monster with 800 ATK and 1600 DEF. From out of a portal in front of Yusei appears a muscular man holding a huge grey and gold shield, a helmet of the same design and shiny halberd. His chest is, for some reason, unprotected, perhaps in order to show off his tapestry of muscles.

"I then summon Nitro Synchron."

Nitro Snhychron is a Level 2 FIRE Attribute Machine-Type Tuner/Effect monster with 300 ATK and 100 DEF. Nitro Synchron is a strange monster – one with the appearance of a red canister of gas with a face and two arms and two legs. Of course it looks mischievous; Nitrous Oxide is called laughing gas after all.

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 2

"For my next move I Release Shield Warrior, in order to Special Summon Turret Warrior."

Turret Warrior is a Level 5 EARTH Attribute Warrior-Type Effect monster with 1200 ATK and 2000 DEF. Turret Warrior is a monster with a long, thin, body and two great big arms and legs. Atop each of its shoulders are two red turrets.

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 1

Turret Warrior: 1200 ATK + 300 ATK = 1500 ATK

1200 ATK - 1500 ATK

"Turret Warrior gains attack equal to the Tributed monster's Original Attack. It won't be staying around for long, however. I Tune my Level two Nitro Synchron and with my Level five Turret Warrior."

The two monsters move into a line, one in front of the other with Nitro Synchron at the helm. Nitro Synchron then expels a burst of gas. The monsters then both transform into small luminescent green balls, one for each of their Levels. Several bright green circles then appear around them, each a slightly darker shade of green than the balls. The balls cluster together and transform into Nitro Warrior, who appeared above Yusei.

"Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior!" shouts Yusei.

Nitro Warrior is a Level 7 FIRE Attribute Warrior-Type Syncho/Effect monster with 2800 ATK and 1800 DEF. Before Yusei appears the great Warrior, Nitro Warrior. It entirely green, albeit varying shades of green. It is muscular, although not as muscular as Shield Warrior, and has several horns protruding its body – one on each shoulder and two longer ones on each side of its head. In the place where its bottom would be is a huge thruster, which is presumably designed to burn Nitrous Oxide as efficiently as possible.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Entermate Hammer Mammo!"

A flame bursts of Nitro Warrior's exhaust and it speeds towards Yuya. While it does, Yusei decides to go and look for another Action Card. Yusei does the same and follows Yuya. He remains on the ground however.

Just as Yuya is about to pick up an Action Card, Nitro Warrior appears in front of him. Startled, he come to a sudden top at the edge of the building he is on and Entermate Hammer Mammo runs off in the opposite direction. Seizing the opportunity, Yusei rushes up the stairs to the roof of the building opposite Yuya and claim the Action Card stuck to the window for himself.

"Action Magic, Victory Topping," declares Yusei as he allows his Duel Disk to process the card, "It gives Nitro Warrior 600 attack. And, since I activated a Magic card this turn, Nitro Warrior gains a further 1000 ATK."

Nitro Warrior: 2800 ATK + 1600 = 4400 ATK

3800 ATK - 4400 ATK

Yuya hastily looks around for another Action Card. He spots one across the roof and heads straight for it. Just as Nitro Warrior is charging for the attack on Entermate Hammer Mammo, Yuya obtains the card.

"Action Magic, Great Escape," he shouts, "this card ends the Battle Phase."

Yusei smiles and, like Yuya, uses his Main Phase Two to catch his breath. Several long seconds after the end of the Battle Phase, Yuya appears above Yusei and smiles down towards him. He smiles back.

"You're tougher than I thought…" exclaims Yusei.

"Phew, that was too close," replies Yuya, still attempting to catch his breath.

"I set a card and end my turn."

Part three coming soon…Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is all I will say regarding the conclusion this, I'm sure, thrilling Duel. I'm hoping to have Yuya Summon it, and perhaps an even greater monster than that.


	3. Part Three

"Alright, my turn; I draw"

Cards in hand: Yuya: 2 Yusei: 1

Yuya: 2700, Yusei: 4000

Set: Yuya: 0 Yusei: 1

"I summon Entermate Friendonkey. When it's Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one Entermate monster from my Hand or my Graveyard."

Cards in hand: Yuya: 1 Yusei: 1

Entermate Friendonkey is a Level 4 EARTH Attribute Beast-Type Effect monster with 1600 ATK and 600 DEF. A plain blue donkey with a white underbelly and legs appears in front of Yuya. Around its neck green bowtie with red polka dots, on either side of its body are two bright pink boxes, each with a big gold star on them, and on its head a small black top-hat.

"I chose to summon Entermate Whip Viper."

Entermate Whip Viper is a Level 4 EARTH Attribute Reptile-Type Effect Monster with 1700 ATK and 900 DEF. A purple snake wearing a huge yellow bow tie with pink polka dots appears on the field beside Yuya. On its head is a blue top hat with a gold bow tie around it. On its each of its check there is a star. On the left an orange one and on the right a bright blue one.

"I active the effect of Entermate Whip Viper! Its effect can switches the attack and the defence of a face-up monster on the Field. I choose Nitro Warrior."

Nitro Warrior: ATK 2800 ATK - 1800 ATK, 1800 DEF - 2800 DEF

"Next, I Pendulum Summon. Sway, the Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth with your wondrous and beautiful eyes dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon reappears in front of Yuya and lets out an almighty roar. Yuya knows it wants to head straight into the Battle Phase, but he isn't done with his Main Phase One just yet. Since he has two monsters of equal Level on his side of the Field he has the option to surprise Yusei with a Xyz Summon. And that he does.

"I overlay the Level 4 Entermate Whip Viper with the Level 4 Entermate Friendonkey! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!"

"A Xyz Summon? First a Pendulum Summon and now this. What next?" remarks Yusei.

A swirling pool of yellow light appears at Yuya's feet. The two monsters that helped to construct the Overlay Network each turn into balls of brown light and descend into the structure at Yuya's feet. They both disappear into the middle of it and allow a new monster to ascend.

"Fangs of deepest darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is a Level 4 DARK Attribute Dragon-Type Xyz/Effect monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. From with the portal ascends a new Dragon – a dark Dragon – the Dragon that reminds us of all those who lost their lives in the attack on the Xyz Dimension. The Dragon has two wings, two arms, two legs, a smooth exterior, and is a mixture of purple and black. Its two beady eyes glow a dark shade of yellow and its wings purple. Around it float two brown orbs which represent its Xyz Materials.

It looks in the direction of Yusei and lets out a huge roar. Clearly, it is itching for battle, but Yuya isn't done with his Main Phase One just yet. For a start, there is still its effect to activate.

"I activate the Effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. By Detaching one Xyz Material, I can halve the attack of one Level 5 or higher monster the opponent controls and it gains an equal amount of attack."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbs one of its Xyz Materials. Ominous purple sparks then begin appear around the Dark Dragon and its wings stand to attention. It then flaps its wings and, as it does so, some of the sparks transfer themselves to Nitro Warrior. The Synchro monster clenches its fists and tries its best to brace itself.

Nitro Warrior: 1800 ATK / 2 = 900 ATK

1800 ATK - 900 ATK

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 2500 ATK + 900 = 3400 ATK

2500 ATK - 3400 ATK

"I now activate my Polymerization Card. Mighty tusked beast of the savannah. Become one with the arcane dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Cards in hand: Yuya: 0 Yusei: 1

The two monsters turn white and, as they do, a whirlpool of red and blue appears behind Yuya. The two monsters soon enter the swirling light behind Yuya. As Yuya joins his hands together above his head, a new monster appears.

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is a Level 8 EARTH Attribute Dragon-Type Fusion/Effect monster with 3000 ATK and 2000 DEF. Like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon before it, it has two strange eyes and two long curved horns protruding its body. Unlike the previous Dragon though, it has a set of wings and a smattering of blue fur about its body, particularly on the underside of its body.

Yuya points towards Nitro Synchron and the two odd eyes of the Dragon immediately begin to glow. It knows exactly what to do.

"Battle Phase; Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will attack Nitro Warrior!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon jumps off the building to meet with Nitro Warrior. They glare at each other for the briefest of moments and then the dark Dragon expels a steady stream of dark light. At first it misses Nitro Warrior, who manages to dodge it, but it quickly finds its way to the gaseous Warrior. Before, it can destroy be destroyed, however, Yusei activates a card in his Graveyard.

"I activate the effect of Shield Warrior in my Graveyard. By removing it from play, I can prevent monsters I control from being destroyed during this turn."

The image of the shield previously held by Shield Warrior appears in front of Nitro Warrior. It blocks the tremendous beam resulting from the attack by the dark Dragon. However, Yusei it doesn't present the damage from the attack.

"Wow, a Graveyard effect! But that doesn't save you from the Battle Damage," exclaims Yuya.

"Argh!" growls Yusei.

3400 ATK - 900 ATK = -2500

4000 – 2500 = 1500

Yusei: 4000 - 1500

Yuya: 2700, Yusei: 1500

"I now attack Nitro Warrior with Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Card Defense. By discarding one card I can Negate the attack and then draw one card."

Cards in hand: Yuya: 0 Yusei: 1

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attempts to off of the building to meet Nitro Warrior but is blocked by a transparent wall. It crashes into the structure and is then repelled. The beastly Dragon is flung back onto the roof of the building, forcing Yuya to jump out of its way whilst Yusei and the other monsters remain still.

"You won't survive next turn Yusei!"

"We'll see about that."

"I end my turn."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3400 ATK - 2500 ATK

Nitro Warrior: 900 ATK - 2800 ATK, 2800 DEF - 1800 DEF

"Alright – my turn – I draw!"

Cards in hand: Yuya: 0 Yusei: 2

Yuya: 2700, Yusei: 1500

Yusei smiles at Yuya. Yuya is still coming to his feet as Yusei activates an Equip magic card, Junk Barrage, the card that may just win him the duel. With it, Nitro Warrior's attack increases by 1000 points, as it did during Yusei's previous turn.

Nitro Warrior: 2800 ATK + 1000 = 3800

2800 ATK - 3800 ATK

"I equip Junk Barrage to Nitro Warrior. While Equipped, if Nitro Warrior destroys a monster by battle, damage is inflicted to the controller of that monster that is equal to half that monsters attack. I also summon Gauntlet Warrior."

Gauntlet Warrior is a Level 3 EARTH Attribute Warrior-Type Effect monster with 400 ATK and 1600 DEF. In front of Yusei - from within a portal at his feet - appears a new Warrior. He is a very muscular man with a black spiky hear. He wears a blue breastplate, has a massive red gauntlet on one hand, black trousers and blue metallic boots, which compliment his breastplate. He doesn't stay on the Field for very long as his effect immediately activates.

"For my next move, I activate Gauntlet Warrior's effect. By Tributing him, the attack and defence of all Warrior-Type monsters on my side of the Field increases by 500 points."

Nitro Warrior: 3800 ATK + 500 = 4300

3800 ATK - 4300 ATK

Knowing what is to come, Yuya rushes off into the distance in order to find more Action Cards. Yuya's monsters follow him. Not wanting to give him the opportunity to once again turn the Duel around, Yusei points towards Yuya Nitro Warrior knows exactly what's coming. It charges its engines and readies itself for battle.

"Battle Phase," declares Yusei, "Nitro Warrior will attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

Being, much faster than Yuya, and either of his two monsters, Nitro Warrior takes no time at all to catch up to the trio. When it arrives, it makes a rapid turn and floats in front of Yuya. In a final act of desperation Yuya turns around and heads in a different direction.

Nitro Warrior is too fast for him though, and it quickly rams into Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon - making short work of it. The dark Dragon subsequently explodes and disappears, causing Yuya to lose his balance. He is blasted into the air and falls to the ground below with a crash.

4300 ATK - 2500 ATK = -1800

Yuya: 2700 – 1800 = -900

Junk Barrage: 2500 ATK / 2 = 1350

900 – 1350 = 0

Yuya: 2700 - 0

Yuya: 0, Yusei: 1500

The Action Field and all of the monsters then disappear. The Field transforms into its previously sterile state and, as it does, Yusei walks up to Yuya. He takes his hand a pulls him up, off of the ground.

"Thank you the amazing Duel," says Yusei as he shakes hands with Yuya.

"You were quite the entertainer too. Are you an Entertainment Duellist too?"

"No, but tell me more."

"I will – but right now I'm famished. I don't know about you, but all of that Duelling has made me hungry. Diner is on me."

"Thank you Yuya."


End file.
